


Schism

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls), The_British_American_Girls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Armitage Hux, Doctor/Patient, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Han and Leia, Past Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/The_British_American_Girls
Summary: Ben Solo has been admitted to a mental institution. He has a second personality, Kylo Ren. Ben Solo wants to get rid of him. Dr. Armitage Hux may be the one to help him do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where this idea came from, but I decided I HAD to start writing it. I have two otther fics that are really my main focus, so I will be adding to this one in my spare time. Hope you enjoy!

"Let me go!" Hux heard someone yelling down the hall. He poked his head out of the office and saw a tall dark-haired man struggling against two of the security guards. "I said, LET ME GO!" The man pulled his arm from Dopheld's grasp and punched him in the face. Hux was about to help when a tall man came up behind the assailant and wrapped his arms around him before he had a chance to swing at the other security guard.

"That's enough, Ben!" the man yelled.

"I'm Kylo!" he yelled back. "Release me! Now!"

"Where's his room?" the man asked.

"This way," Dopheld directed him down the hall as the man shuffled after him, forcing Kylo or Ben to move along in front of him. Hux watched for a moment and then went back to his office. He finished some paperwork and then made his way down the hall.

He entered the room quietly. The dark-haired man was strapped down to his bed, but was calmer now. "I'm sorry, Ben," the man said as he stood at the foot of the bed, "we had no other choice."

Ben sighed. "I know. I don't blame you."

The man patted his ankle. "You'll get better here, I promise."

"I'm fine," Ben spat back. "You can let me go."

The man sighed. Hux cleared his throat and they both looked over. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hux," he said as he stepped forward and reached his hand out to the man standing there.

"Hi, Han Solo. This is my son, Ben."

Ben glared up at him. "That's right, I'm Ben. You can let me out of these restraints."

"I'm afraid I can't do that at this time," Hux answered. "Mr. Solo, may I speak with you in my office?"

"You can't leave me here!" Ben yelled as he pulled against the restraints.

"I'll come to visit when I can," Han assured his son.

"You can't leave me here!" Ben yelled as he vainly pulled, trying to escape.

Han followed Hux out of the room. "If you would follow me to my office," Hux suggested as they made their way down the hall. As they entered the office, Hux sat down at his desk and offered the chair on the other side to Han. "I have some questions I need answered."

Han nodded. "Of course."

Hux looked at the quickly filled out form. There was little information available. "Your son, Ben, suffers from split-personality disorder?"

"Yes."

"How many personalities does he suffer from?"

Han sighed. "Just the one, Kylo Ren."

Hux wrote it down in his notes. "What can you tell me about this second personality?"

"What's there to know? BEN is my son."

Hux wrote down more. "Is Kylo typically violent?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, that's actually why we finally brought him in. He attacked his boyfriend and tried to kill him." Hux continued to write.

He looked back up at Han. "Anything else?"

"What else can there be? He's Ben!"

Hux took his glasses off and set his pen down. "Mr. Solo, I take it you don't believe in your son's personality disorder?"

"What's there to believe? He's been on drugs off and on since he was fifteen. I'm sure that has a lot to do with it."

"Interesting," Hux replied as he put his glasses back on and picked up his pen. "Do you know what his drugs of choice were?"

"Anything he could get his hands on," Han mumbled in answer.

Hux looked up at him. "Mr. Solo, I need you to answer my questions. I can't help your son if you don't help me."

Han sighed in defeat. He wasn't intentionally being difficult, it was just so hard for him to see his son this way. "He started pot when he was about fifteen. I didn't confront him about it until his junior year of high school. I didn't see any of the signs until then. That's when he stopped taking interest in some of his extra-curricular activities."

"Such as?"

"You name it, he tried it. He'd been in every club at one point or another. Drama, chess, debate, poetry." Han sighed. "He was smart too. 4.0 GPA until that year. That was when I really took note of what was going on. The people he was associating with were another red flag. By the time we'd confronted him, he was already into harder drugs. I know he's done coke before. Molly and shrooms. Ecstasy I'm pretty sure and heroine at least once. You'd have better luck asking Poe."

"Poe is his boyfriend?"

"Ex, now. After he attacked him, he said he was done. Ben actually came to us and asked us for our help. He said Kylo was ruining his life and he wanted him gone."

"So, Ben is conscious of Kylo."

"And Kylo of Ben, yeah."

Hux wrote some more. "And Ben actually came to you, wanting to be rid of him." Han nodded. "So, when you brought him in today, when did he change from Ben to Kylo?"

"When one of the security guards grabbed him by the arm to take him to his room."

Hux nodded. "I think that will be all for now, Mr. Solo." He stood up and Han did as well. "I have your contact information if I have any further questions." Hux shook his hand and escorted him out. Hux then made his way to Ben Solo's room.

He stepped in quietly and heard sobbing coming from the bed. He stepped closer and looked down at Ben's prone form. He was tall and very muscular. He was certain the security guard Dopheld Mitaka would have a few bruises and likely a black eye from their scuffle. The thought made him smile. He'd gone out with Dopheld once, but the man had become quite obsessed with him, so he broke it off before it really even began.

"Ben," Hux called softly. The sobbing stopped and he sniffled as he looked over at him. His dark brown eyes were rimmed red. He'd been crying for some time. "My name is Armitage Hux. I'm a doctor here at First Order Institute. How are you feeling?"

Ben sniffled again. "Okay," he answered with a weak voice.

Hux pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "I need you to always be honest with me, Ben. I won't be able to help you otherwise." Ben nodded and sniffled. "So, let's try this again. How are you?"

Ben paused and thought about his answer. He really wanted to be honest with Dr. Hux, but he didn't know what to say. "Numb," he finally answered.

Hux nodded. "That is understandable. Do you know why you're here?"

Ben nodded. "I asked my parents to help me. I've been fighting off Kylo Ren for what seems like forever. It finally got to a breaking point when I hurt my boyfriend."

"I want to make something very clear to you, Ben," Hux said as he rested a reassuring hand on Ben's upper arm. "YOU are not responsible for what KYLO does. Do you understand?"

Ben shook his head. "But, he's me-"

"No! YOU are Ben Solo. Kylo Ren may exist in YOUR body and in YOUR mind, but he is NOT you nor are YOU him." Ben sniffled and nodded. "Good," Hux replied as he pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair. "Now, you said, it had been a long time with Kylo. Do you remember when he first appeared?"

Ben shrugged as well as he could in his bonds. "I don't know. I must have been seven or eight."

"So young?"

Ben nodded. "That's when I realized that in my head there was someone or something else. He just talked to me at first, but as I grew older and more accustomed to him, he started taking over from time to time. That's why I started taking drugs. I wanted so badly to get rid of him. But nothing worked." He had tears trickling down his face again.

"What's it like when Kylo takes hold of you?" Hux asked quietly as he leaned forward. "Do you remember it afterward or are you aware of it as it happens?"

Ben sniffled again. "It's like I'm me, but my body won't do what I want. We fight for control sometimes. I can usually stave him off but, he's gotten stronger over the years."

Hux paused before he asked his next question. "Has Kylo ever tried to make you hurt yourself?"

Ben quickly shook his head. "No, never." He continued, but his volume had dropped. Hux almost had to lean closer to hear him. "I tried to kill myself a couple times, just to make it stop, but he stopped me before I could go through with it. He... He does that sometimes, takes over so I don't hurt myself, intentional or not."

'Very interesting,' Hux thought.

"Well, this is a good start, Ben. I'm very glad you made the decision to get help. That's exactly what we're going to do here. We're going to help you." He reached out a grabbed Ben's hand. "I promise."

Ben refused to look over at the doctor. He just nodded.

(They can't help you, Ben) Kylo sneered at him in his head. (You belong to me. You always have. You always will)

Ben waited until Dr. Hux had left the room. He then replied out loud, but quietly, "Get out of my fucking head!"

(He's wrong you know. About us being different. I AM you and YOU are ME. Do you remember what I told you? About why I came to you?)

Ben sniffled. "I remember." Kylo had told him he was weak. That he was worth nothing. Less than nothing really. He said he'd come to Ben to help him be strong.

(I will never leave you, Ben Solo. That, I promise.)

Ben sobbed quietly to himself. He knew it was more of a threat than it was a promise


	2. Chapter 2

Hux took a lunch break with the head nurse, Phasma. They both began working at the institute around the same time and became fast friends after that.

"I heard about Dopheld Mitaka's unruly patient," Phasma mentioned.

Hux chuckled. "I'm sure he'll have a lovely shiner from that mishap."

Phasma laughed. "Oh, he does. I saw him just an hour ago." She took a drink from her water bottle and then said, "So, tell me about the patient who roughed him up."

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you about my patient. Doctor/patient confidentiality."

Phasma smirked. "And when has THAT stopped you?"

Hux smiled. He knew she was right. Most of everything he knew about his patients were on file, so Phasma could look at it if she wanted. "He's cute," Hux half-joked.

Phasma almost spit out her water, laughing. "Armitage Hux! How inappropriate!" she teased. Phasma shrugged. "Not that there hasn't been a man or two I've wanted to 'cure' just so I could go out with him," she admitted.

"I could think of better places to find a hook up than at a mental hospital," Hux replied.

Phasma looked at him doubtingly. "Like YOU would know where to look. When was the last time you went out with someone?"

Hux shrugged. It HAD been a while. Between work and simply not wanting to deal with the whole dating scene, he hadn't found the opportunity. "I don't really have the time," Hux offered as an explanation.

"You can't find twenty minutes for a half-decent lay?" Phasma asked. "You know Mitaka would still be willing."

Hux scoffed. "The man became obsessed with me after ONE date. Can you imagine how he would be if I actually fucked him?"

Phasma laughed. "Fair enough."

After lunch, Hux made his rounds to his patients. He had one man who suffered from delusions. He believed he was a super hero meant to save the world from monsters. Hux feared he'd never be able to be released. They had gotten him onto his feet once before, but he was back six months later after he attacked a woman he claimed was a vampire.

He had another patient, a woman, who was extremely suicidal. She even heard voices that told her the world would be better off with out her. Hux wanted desperately to help her. She was so young, had so much life ahead of herself.

And then, there was Ben Solo. He was curious to learn more about Kylo. He decided he'd talk to Ben a bit more about him.

"How are you, Ben?" Hux asked as he stepped into the room.

Ben looked over at him and smiled. "I'm doing great! How about YOU, Hux?"

Hux frowned. "You must be Kylo."

"Is it THAT obvious?" Kylo joked.

"I'd like to speak to Ben, please."

"Let me think about it." He paused. "Nope." He smiled as though he'd won.

"You think you're awfully clever, don't you, Kylo?" Hux asked casually as sat in an available chair.

He smiled. "I KNOW I am. I'm everything Ben Solo WISHES he was."

"Is that why you came to him? To help him become that way?"

Kylo chuckled evilly. "That's what Ben THINKS. No, THIS is MY body. I WILL take control of it entirely... Eventually."

"This body belongs to Ben Solo. You-"

"Have you ever considered that I am the one this body belongs to and Ben Solo is the personality?"

Hux paused. He'd heard of cases where someone met the personality believing it to be the real person. Then having them go through therapy to be rid of the perceived personality, only to learn, once the person was cured, the one they loved wasn't real.

"Seeing as Ben Solo's own father brought him in, I am QUITE certain YOU are the personality, KYLO."

Kylo shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He looked over at Hux. "I'm not as horrid as they make me out to be."

"You attacked Ben's boyfriend," Hux reminded him.

"It was self-defense!" Kylo protested. "Ben Solo is weak. Even when he wanted to, he couldn't say no to his boyfriend." He paused. "He wasn't in the mood, but that asshole was going to FORCE him! I took over to save him."

"Your assault on him caused them to break up."

Kylo scoffed. "Poe was no good for him any way. He was cheating on him with that Finn guy from work."

This made Hux curious. "You KNOW he was cheating?"

Kylo's wicked grin returned. "Of course I did. I joined in from time to time."

"And Ben had no idea?"

Kylo shook his head. "I can keep things away from him if I want."

"Can he do the same against you?" Hux asked in interest.

Kylo looked away with a defeated expression. "He has from time to time. There have been things he's said he didn't want me to taint." He sighed. "I've just wanted to help him," he added as he looked back at Hux.

Before Hux could reply, he spoke again. "You asshole! I don't want you here!" He clamped his eyes shut and began thrashing around as though fighting off an invisible assailant.

(Don't fight me, Ben. I only want to protect you.)

"All you've ever done is hurt me!" Ben yelled.

Hux stood and went to Ben's side. "Ben? Is Kylo fighting you for control?" Ben nodded and whimpered. Hux grabbed his hand. "Fight him. You can do this! You're strong. YOU are in control. Not Kylo."

Ben stopped moving. He held still for a moment and then opened his eyes. He looked up at Hux and whispered, "He's gone. For now."

Hux smiled down at him. "I KNEW you could do it." He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Ben's hand. "Are you alright? Would you like a glass of water or something?"

Ben nodded. "Some water would be nice," he answered.

Hux let go of his hand as he stood up. He patted his arm and then went to the sink. He got a paper cup, filled it with water, and brought it over to Ben. "I'm sorry, we still need to keep you restrained-"

"I understand," Ben quickly said.

"I'll help you up," Hux offered as he tilted his head forward for him so he could drink. "There." He set the cup down. "How are you feeling?"

Ben let go of a deep breath. "Exhausted."

"It takes a lot out of you to fight him?"

Ben nodded. "It wasn't always like that. But he..." Ben burst into tears. "I don't know if I can fight him any more!"

Hux grabbed his hand again. "Shh, it's alright. Ben, you CAN fight him. I'll help you learn to keep control." Hux reached out with his other hand to push hair from Ben's face. He wiped at Ben's tears. "If YOU will keep fighting, then I promise to help you be rid of him once and for all."

Ben sniffled and nodded. He wanted to believe Hux could help him, but he feared Hux didn't realize the strength Kylo had. (I am MUCH stronger than you realize, Ben Solo,)Kylo mocked inside his head. (I let you have control from time to time because I am generous. I am not unkind, am I Ben?)

"Thank you," Ben said to Hux, ignoring Kylo's monologue.

Hux smiled down at him. "You're very welcome." He stood and once again pulled his hand away from Ben's. "You should rest. Tomorrow I will see about your being moved to a secure room so you won't have to be restrained at all times."

Ben nodded. "Thank you."

Hux nodded in return, still smiling kindly. "If you need anything, the night nurses can help you." He reached down and brushed the hair from Ben's eyes again. "Try to sleep."

Ben nodded and then watched as Hux left his room without another word.

(He likes you,) Kylo mused.

(Shut up,) Ben retorted.

(He IS a handsome man,) Kylo added. (I could get him to fuck us.)

"Shut up!" Ben yelled.

Kylo laughed inside his head. (You're right, I could get him to fuck ME. You're weak and pathetic. He'd never want you.)

"Shut up," Ben said weakly as he began to cry.

(I can make you more, Ben. I could make him want you too.)

(I... I don't want that,) Ben argued.

Kylo chuckled. (You forget, Ben, I. Know. You. I know what you want. Look at yourself. You're hard just from the light touches he placed on our skin.)

(You're a sick fuck.)

Kylo smiled. (Yes, fuck. You want him to fuck you. I bet he'd be much better than Poe ever was. Think about that. About how it would feel to have his hard cock thrust in-)

"That's enough! Fuck off!" Ben sobbed. "Leave me alone. Please!?"

(Since you asked so nicely. Sleep tight, Ben.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know how you enjoy it through your kudos and comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while for an update. Been busy with other projects and over the weekend my grandpa ended up in the hospital. So, the this last week as been kind of stressful. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

True to his word, the next day, Hux had Ben transfered to a secure room. He was able to roam the small room, but the door was locked, so he couldn't leave. It was nice being able to move around instead of being strapped down to the bed. He wasn't sure however, what to do to fill his time.

He didn't see Hux that day or the next. He assumed he was on a rotation of some kind. In his absence, his doctor was Dr. Canady. Ben didn't much care for the old man, and Kylo liked him even less.

"You know, we get AWFULLY bored during the day," Kylo said to Canady during one of their meetings. He was certain Canady had yet to figure out his tells for when he was Kylo and not Ben.

Canady looked up from his notepad. "Ah, yes, of course." He dug into his briefcase and procured a notebook and marker. He handed them to Kylo. "Dr. Hux and I would like you to keep a journal."

Kylo took them. "What am I supposed to write about exactly?"

"Just your thoughts and feelings," Canady answered. "Kylo is free to write as he sees fit as well."

Kylo smiled to himself. He liked knowing he had the upper hand. "Can't I have a pen or a pencil?" he asked. "A marker will bleed through."

Now Canady smiled. "Unfortunately for you, the staff is concerned with you having an implement like that in which you could cause harm to yourself or a member of our staff. So, the marker it is."

Kylo sat back on his bed and stared out the window. "When will Hux be back?"

"Dr. Hux's rotation has him back first thing tomorrow."

(Good,) Kylo thought.

(I agree with you on that,) Ben replied inside his head.

Kylo chuckled. (That why you let me have control so easily this morning?)

(Maybe a bit,) Ben admitted.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Solo?" Canady asked.

Kylo smiled. "Not at all."

Canady closed his notepad. "I think that will be all for now." He stood. "Dr. Hux will be here tomorrow," he assured him as he and the security guard left.

Kylo smiled. "I think Hux is hot, don't you?"

(No, I don't!) Ben tried to deny.

"Oh, please, Ben, I think I know you pretty well. You think Hux is hot. Don't deny it." Ben didn't reply. "Oh, giving me the silent treatment?"

"No, just taking control again," Ben answered.

Kylo thrashed on the bed. "No! I won't give this body back so easily!"

"It's MY body, Damn it!" Ben shouted back.

They fought like this for nearly an hour. Once Ben had gained control, he laid on the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes and began to cry. He just wanted to be normal! He didn't want to have to fight voices in his head. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He wiped the tears from his face as he sniffled.

(What are you doing, Ben?) Kylo demanded to know.

"I'm done with you," Ben whispered. "I will end this. One way or another."

(We've been here before, Ben. I won't let you take MY life.)

"You're not fucking real!" Ben yelled.

(I'm as real as YOU are, Ben,) Kylo replied.

Ben sniffled again. He looked at the notebook Dr. Canady had left him. He picked it and the marker up, sat back down on his bed, and began to write.

June 3rd  
'I don't know if I really think this is going to help much, writing down my thoughts and shit, but I don't know what else to do.

'Kylo is getting more and more aggressive. It's getting harder and harder to take control away from him.

'Is he real? I mean, is he an actual being, or is he just my fucked up head? I wish I knew.

'I want to go home. I just want to be home. To lay in bed with my boyfriend... Right, Poe left me because of Kylo. Poe was so damn wonderful! Maybe when I get out, when I'm better, he'll take me back.'

Ben closed the notebook and set it on the nearby table. He sighed. He knew coming here was the right choice. He wanted to be better, but it felt like it may never happen.

***

Hux knocked on Ben's door. "Come in," Ben called.

Hux unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed closely behind by Mitaka. A security guard had to be present whenever a doctor or visitor came to see a patient in a secure room. Hux wanted ANYONE but Mitaka. However, he was the one available.

"How are you feeling today, Ben?" Hux asked as he pulled up a chair.

Ben was sitting by the window staring out. He traced his fingers against the warm glass. He shrugged. "Depressed," he answered without glancing over. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you."

Before Hux could turn the conversation back to Ben, he continued with, "What you do with your time off?"

"I caught up on sleep," Hux answered. He knew it wasn't interesting, but he decided to be honest with Ben. If he expected honesty from him, he should extend the same courtesy.

"You don't sleep much?"

Hux shook his head, though Ben still didn't pull his gaze from the window. "I haven't slept well in a long time. I use my days off to try and catch up on that sleep. What do YOU usually do in YOUR off hours?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know."

Hux knew he needed to change his tactic. "Why are you depressed today, Ben?"

Ben sighed heavily. "I want to get better. I REALLY do." He finally looked over at Hux. "Do you REALLY think you can fix me?"

"Ben," Hux offered kindly as he got out of his chair and made his way to Ben. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I make no promises. This is what I've been trained to do. I've had many successes as well as failures. I will do ALL that I can to help you rid yourself of Kylo Ren."

Ben nodded and turned to look back out the window. "Okay."

Hux sighed. "Do you think you'd be up for joining group therapy today?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I just... I think I just want to be left alone."

Hux nodded and finally pulled his hand away. "I understand. Would it be alright if I sat with you for a while? We don't have to talk. Just, sit together."

Ben considered it and then finally nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Hux smiled and then brought his chair over to sit next to Ben. He did just as he'd said, they simply sat. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"I'm also scared," Ben finally whispered.

"Scared of what, Ben?" Hux asked sincerely.

Ben sighed. "What happens if... If you... You can't fix me?"

Hux nodded. "That's a fair concern."

"Would I have to stay here forever?" Ben asked before Hux could go on.

Hux shook his head. "There are MANY different options. One of which would be medication. It might take a while to find the right one that works for you and there are often side affects-"

"Like what?" Ben continued to stare out the window.

Hux sighed. "The medications that are often prescribed for your condition is meant to suppress the other personality. There are some people that feel these kinds of medications can cause a person to be... Less themselves."

Ben nodded. "Would I have to be on it the rest of my life?"

"Therapy is always recommended while taking these medications. The hope is to get the patient to return to society as normal while still trying to learn to fight whatever they're dealing with. There are some people who aren't strong enough though and they HAVE to be on medication for the rest of their lives." He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Ben's knee. "YOU are strong enough. I truly believe that."

Ben smiled just a little bit. It was nice to know that someone believed he was strong enough to get rid of Kylo.

***

Later that afternoon, as Hux was in his office going over paperwork, he was called in to the director's office.

Hux took a deep breath before knocking. He hated having to speak to the hospital director, it always felt like he was a child being called to the principal's office.

He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Snoke called.

Hux opened the door and walked inside. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes, yes, have a seat." Hux sat down as he was instructed. Snoke looked at him from across his desk. "It has come to my attention that you have been... Inappropriate with one of your patients."

"Excuse me!" Hux could feel his face burn. Before he could inquire more, Snoke answered.

"Your most recent patient, Ben Solo. There have been complaints concerning you... Touching him unnecessarily."

Hux let go of a deep breath. "Were these complaints brought to you by Mitaka?"

"You know I can't tell-"

"The man is jealous that I only went out with him once!" Hux nearly yelled. He took a deep breath and continued, "I have laid a reassuring hand on Mr. Solo, on his shoulder or hand as needed, but I have NEVER touched him inappropriately. As you know, sometimes physical contact is necessary to convince a patient to trust you. It creates a bond-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Snoke interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Just don't let it got out of hand. We wouldn't want something like what happened before to happen again, now would we?"

Hux didn't think his face could burn any more, but it did. "Those allegations were proven to be false. I-"

"Hux, I know. But we don't want to go down that road again. Now do we?"

Hux took a deep breath. "No, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed." Snoke then went back to his paperwork. Hux quickly stood up and left.

Hux made his way down the halls with crisp, determined steps. He was pissed someone would, yet again, accuse him of inappropriate behavior.

He found Mitaka, roaming the halls, watching the going-ons of the hospital, as was his job.

Hux approached him. "Mitaka, come with me," Hux suggested in a kind tone. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh, uh, alright," came his uncertain reply. He followed Hux down the hall. Hux found a nearby supply closet and ushered him inside, following behind him. Once inside, the the door closed, Hux turned on the light and shoved Mitaka against the door hard.

"You want to explain to me WHY you told Snoke I was inappropriate with a patient?"

"I... I-"

"How juvenile can you be!? Let me make this VERY clear to you Dopheld. I am NEVER going out with you again. And if you try to bring any other false allegations to Snoke, I will personally see to it that you are institutionalized yourself! I have the power and means to do so. Do I make myself absolutely clear?!" Mitaka's eyes were wide in fear. He just nodded. "Good." Hux let him go and left the supply closet. He went back to his office to finish his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn't feel like things will change. Kylo takes advantage of the situation.

Ben knew it was impossible to sit 'in the back' when you were forced in a circle, but he tried his hardest to do so anyway. He sat there and crossed his arms and lounged in his chair, trying to make himself small and invisible. He knew being 6' 2" made it nearly impossible to be 'small' but he didn't want to be there.

Hux would ask him if he felt up to joining group, but when Canady was there, he forced him to go. He hated Canady.

(You could let ME deal with him,) Kylo offered. (Just let me in, Ben.)

"No," Ben replied.

"Did you have something to add, Ben?" Dr. Unamo, who ran group, asked.

Ben closed in on himself even more. "No," he answered quietly. "Sorry."

"Talking to the 'voices in your head'?" one of the other members of group teased. Ben glared at him. He was pretty sure his name was Thannison.

"I don't hear voices," Ben replied in a quiet anger.

(Exactly!) Kylo agreed. (I'm a PART of you.)

(Not forever, if I can help it.)

(You hurt me, Ben.)

"You're such a freak," Thannison added.

"Thannison," Unamo said sternly. "We don't make fun of each other for our ailments."

Ben smiled. "Exactly, I don't make fun of you for thinking there are ACTUAL monsters out there."

"There ARE monsters out there," Thannison said.

"Of course there are," Ben teased. "Vampires, and werewolves, and demons, oh my!"

"Ben," Unamo now looked at him. "Retaliation isn't helpful."

Ben's shoulders sank. He knew she was right. (No she isn't!) Kylo inserted. (That guy is CRAZY. YOU'RE sane. Monsters!? Come on!)

"I'm sorry," Ben said, ignoring Kylo.

"It's important we say WHAT we are apologizing for," Unamo encouraged.

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry, Thannison, for making fun of you for your belief in monsters."

Thannison smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Now, Thannison, it's your turn. You need to either accept or NOT accept his apology and then apologize for what YOU did."

"I didn't do anything!" Thannison argued. Unamo gave him a look. He let go of a heavy breath. "Fine. I accept your apology and I'm sorry for calling you a freak."

"Apology accepted," Ben replied. He then stared out the window for the remainder of the hour.

***

Ben couldn't help his relief when Hux had come back. He understood he needed days off, but he much preferred him over Canady.

"I've been told you haven't gotten out of bed the last couple of days," Hux noted.

Ben shrugged. "So?"

"So, you SHOULD," Hux explained.

"I'm not getting better."

Hux sighed as he pulled a chair next to his bed. "It's been less than a month, Ben. Getting better takes time."

Ben shook his head. "Maybe I should just give up. Kylo's stronger than me. And I... I just don't care any more."

Hux was silent for a moment. He stood up and grabbed Ben's hand. "Come on, you're getting up." Ben followed Hux's tugging, though begrudgingly.

"Why?" Ben asked, even as he slid off the bed and stood up.

"We're going to walk the grounds," Hux informed him.

Ben's eyes widened. "We... We can do that?"

"With my permission and appropriate accompaniment, such as myself and/or security personnel, yes."

They made their way out of the room and outside. Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes as they stepped out through the front doors. Hux smiled. It was nice to see him so happy. "You look like you're feeling better already."

Ben looked over at him and gave a weak smile. "It's nice to get out."

Hux spoke as they walked, "I can make sure we get a daily walk around the grounds then. I think it would help you. I'll make sure Canady is aware-"

"I don't like Canady," Ben admitted out loud.

Hux chuckled. "Most people don't care for the man, to be honest. However, he IS my counterpart for the days I have off."

Ben sighed. "Okay," he replied defeatedly.

"I'll see if I can't make an exception in your case, Ben," Hux offered as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I think you might get along with Dr. Peavy much better. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," he replied weakly.

Hux patted his shoulder and then pulled it away not wanting his touch to be lingering and thus misconstrued as something other than what it was. It had happened before. A young female patient he had many years ago, accused him of forcing himself on her. He hadn't wanted to, but he had to come out to the board as a way to prove he would never try to force himself on a woman.

Ben was quiet for a moment and then, pulling Hux from his thoughts, asked, "Has anyone come to see me?"

Hux sighed. "I'm afraid not, Ben."

"Not even my parents?"

Hux shook his head. "No. Sometimes it can be very difficult for our loved ones to see us like this."

Ben scoffed. "More like they don't care."

"I can't dispute that," Hux replied. "I don't know them, but I'm sure they do. They helped you when you asked. They brought you here."

Ben found a bench and sat down. "Only because it meant they could ship me off somewhere and make me someone else's problem."

Hux sat next to him. "You're not a problem, Ben," he offered as he put a hand on his knee. "I WANT to help you." Hux looked down at his hand and pulled it away. He realize that he WAS touching Ben, innocently of course, more than he typically would.

"He likes it when you touch him," Kylo said with a smirk. Hux met his gaze as he continued, "I enjoy it too." He then put a hand on Hux's knee and leaned in closer.

"Kylo, stop!" Hux ordered sternly as he pulled away, but Kylo kept moving closer. Hux stood up. "That's enough."

Kylo grinned evilly. "I know you want me."

"No, I don't-"

"Right, it's BEN you want." Kylo stood and stepped closer. Hux took a defensive step back. "I could let you have his body," he suggested. "We'd never have to let Ben know."

"I want to talk to Ben," Hux deflected.

Kylo chuckled. "Come on, you know it's what you want."

"What I WANT is to speak with Ben."

Kylo shrugged. "Alright, but know my offer is always on the table." He winked and then closed his eyes. He opened them again and Hux could tell he was Ben again.

Ben looked away from Hux and started crying. "He took over, didn't he?"

"Yes," was all Hux said in answer.

"It's been DAYS since he last took control. I've been so good at holding him off!" Ben was full on sobbing now. He dropped to his knees and put his arms around himself. "I thought I was getting better!"

Hux knelt beside him and rested his hand on his back. "Several days is a remarkable achievement," he assured Ben. "Do... Do you remember anything from when Kylo took over just now?"

Ben shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No, he locked me away." He sniffled. "I'd like to go back to my room now."

Hux nodded. "Of course." He helped Ben stand and held his arm in support as they made their way back into the building.

Ben sat down on his bed once they got back into his room and he stared out the window. Hux sat in his chair by the bed.

"Have you ever had a patient you couldn't cure?" Ben asked.

Hux licked his lips. He'd already decided to be honest with Ben, so he answered, "Yes."

"Tell me about them?"

Hux took a deep breath. "It was when I was just graduated from university. I was young an ambitious. Certain I could do anything. I started at an institute much like this one." Hux paused, gathering his thoughts. Ben still wasn't looking at him, but he could tell he was listening intently.

"She had manic depression. And paranoia. I worked with her for over a year. I grew to care for her deeply. I... I believed she was better. I convinced the head doctor to sign on her departure. I was CONVINCED she was cured.

"She came to see me before she left. Thanking me for what I had done for her. I thought nothing of it. But she came to say a FINAL goodbye. She jumped from a bridge after she left. I should have seen it! But I wanted so badly to BELIEVE she was better. That 'I' had made her better."

Hux felt Ben's hand on his. He looked up and Ben wiped tears from his cheek. He hadn't realized he'd begun crying. "It's not your fault," Ben assured him in a whisper.

Hux shook his head. "Fault or not, I could have prevented it. I was just so consumed in..." He dropped his head again. "Some people say I care too much for my patients. That I'm too emotional and not clinical enough."

"Hey," Ben tilted his chin up, forcing Hux to look in his eyes again, "emotional is a good thing. Get too clinical you'll end up like Canady. You know, all crotchety and boring."

Hux laughed. "No one would want that." He stood up. "Speaking of which, I ought to see about getting you switched to seeing Dr. Peavy on my off days. I think you'll like him much more."

Ben nodded. "Okay." He then turned to stare out the window again.

Hux placed a hand on his shoulder. "We WILL get you better, I promise." He gave him a reassuring pat and then left.

Hux put in the request for Ben to see Peavy on his off days and then went to see his other patients.

***

"How are things going with Mr. Solo?" Phasma asked when she met Hux outside on his smoke break. He knew it was a bad habit and ridiculously unhealthy, but he didn't care. It often helped him focus.

"They're going well," he answered and took a drag from his cigarette. He offered his lighter to Phasma as she pulled a pack from her purse.

"I blame YOU for this," she said indicating the cigarette she was now sucking on. She blew a puff of smoke out as she handed Hux's lighter back to him. "I didn't smoke NEARLY this much until I met YOU."

Hux laughed. "Please, Phas, no one can force you to do anything."

"I didn't say you FORCED me," she corrected. "I simply said I blame you." She blew another bit of smoke out. "Saw you in the courtyard with him earlier today."

Hux eyed her suspiciously. "What of it?"

"Just be careful," she warned him. "You're becoming dangerously familiar with him."

"Piss off," he replied as he dropped his unfinished cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Hux," Phasma said kindly. "I just don't want to see you get in trouble."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted." He looked up at the sky and heaved another deep sigh. "I just want to help him."

"I know."

Hux lit a new cigarette and they finished them in silence. Hux went back to his office once he was done to complete paperwork.

The night was drawing to a close. Hux rubbed his eyes and took off his reading glasses. He was exhausted. He turned off his computer and cleaned up his desk before he left. As he was heading for the front door, he decided to take a short detour and see Ben before he left.

Hux unlocked the door and stepped inside as quietly as he could. Ben was standing by the window, staring out. "Ben," Hux ventured quietly.

Ben turned around in surprise. "Hux?" Hux stepped closer. "I... I thought you couldn't see me with out a guard."

Hux shrugged as he made his way to Ben. "They're in the middle of changing of the guard. Besides, I just stopped by as I was heading out. I wanted to check on you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered as he turned to stare out the window again.

Hux sighed. He stepped closer and touched Ben's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

In answer, Ben quickly turned around, grabbed Hux's face and kissed him. Hux was surprised, but took only a few seconds for him to reciprocate the kiss. A few seconds more and he realized exactly what he was doing. He pulled away. "Ben! We can't do this!" His breath was coming in quick and shallow.

"Don't you want to though?" he asked as he stepped closer. Hux took several steps back while Ben continued to advance on him. "Don't you want me the way I want you?" Hux was now pressed against the wall. Ben leaned in and nuzzled his neck. Hux knew he ought to push him away, but it felt so good. "I've felt it, every time you touch me." He kissed Hux's neck. "The way your hands linger." He trailed his hands down his sides. "I want you too. We both do."

Both?! "Kylo?" Hux questioned.

He nibbled Hux's neck. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." He pressed himself into Hux, pinning him to the wall. "Ben will NEVER have to know." He reached down and groped Hux forcing a soft moan from his lips. "Come on. Just this once." Kylo began undoing Hux's pants.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Hux murmured, more to himself. "WE shouldn't be," he corrected himself, but it was too late. Kylo had already dropped to his knees and continued to undo Hux's trousers.

"I hear you saying 'no', but you're not pushing me away or stopping me," Kylo pointed out.

"Please," Hux begged. He didn't know what he was asking for. For him to stop? To take it slow? To be quick about it?

Kylo tugged Hux's pants down to his knees along with his briefs. "I'll do whatever you ask," he said in a seductive whisper as he licked the inside of Hux's thigh.

Hux moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes. "Please, do it! Please!" Kylo quickly took him into his mouth. Hux knew he should stop. It was wrong for so many reasons! Ben was his patient. This thought gave Hux pause. BEN was his patient, not KYLO. What was wrong with fucking KYLO? This urged Hux on as he grabbed Kylo's hair and started thrusting into his mouth.

Kylo moaned as Hux took control, holding his head still and pushing in as deeply or shallowly as he desired. He tugged on Kylo's hair and closed his eyes as he came. Kylo swallowed it all. Hux took several breaths before he opened his eyes. He released his tight grip on Kylo's hair. 

Kylo smiled up at him wickedly. He then pulled Hux's briefs and trousers back up and buttoned and zipped them closed.

Kylo stood and kissed Hux. Tasting himself on Kylo's tongue was erotic. He looked him in the eyes and said, "We can't do this again."

Kylo continued to smile. "Whatever you say." But Kylo had other plans in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux feels guilt for what he did with Kylo. He takes steps to truly help Ben be rid of him.  
> Ben ponders about why his loved ones haven't come to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Life, you know how it is. I just wanted to make sure you all knew that I hadn't forgotten or given up on this fic. Your comments and kudos help keep me going.

Hux paced around his office. He knew what he'd done should never have happened. He couldn't believe he'd let himself justify it! There was a knock on his office door. He stood still, straightened his hair and took a deep breath. "Come in," he called.

A security guard opened the door, thankfully, it wasn't Mitaka. He ushered Ben Solo inside. Hux smiled at him. "Ben, good morning." He looked at the security guard. "You may wait outside." He stepped out without protest. "Please, have a seat, Ben. How are you today?"

"Did something happen last night?" Ben asked as he took his seat.

Hux's breath caught. He thought Kylo was going to make sure Ben didn't know. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I remember you coming in to see me, but I don't remember you leaving," Ben explained as he stared down at his hands. "I know Kylo took control, but he shut me out completely." He looked up at Hux. "Now he's taunting me. Like he knows something that I don't."

Hux stared down at this poor, broken man. His guilt washed away as he was overcome with compassion for the man that sat before him. "I came to say good night. Kylo is probably trying to lord over the both of us that I didn't recognize the transition from you to him." Hux looked down with a sigh. "I didn't realize it was him until he said so."

Ben nodded. He apparently believed it. "That makes sense."

Hux sat back down in his chair behind his desk. "So, how are you feeling today?"

Ben sighed. "Annoyed. Angry. Upset."

"How come?"

Ben shook his head. "I just..." He sighed. "I WANT to get better. I want Kylo gone. And he's still here and that frustrates me."

Hux nodded. "That's understandable." Hux leaned back in his chair. "Today I'd like to work on some relaxation techniques with you."

Ben looked up at him quizzically. "Really? THAT'S supposed to help?"

Hux smiled. "Ben, I've been doing this a long time. I can assure you, this will help." Hux stood up. "Why don't we go outside today? Find a place to sit-"

"Can't we do it here?" Ben asked as he looked back down.

"But it's quite lovely outside-"

"I'd rather stay in," Ben interrupted.

Hux sighed. He feared this would happen after Ben's lapse while they'd been out the other day. "Ben," Hux said gently. This made Ben look up and meet his eyes. "I understand, you're scared, but I promise, if you just follow my directions, you'll be safe." He came around his desk, grabbed Ben's hands, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," he said with a smile, "everything will be fine."

Ben nodded and followed Hux outside. They walked the grounds for a while in silence before Hux found a bench for them to sit at. "How are you feeling so far?"

Ben nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Tell me if that changes at all, alright?" Ben nodded. "Good. Now, with deep breathing, the key is to breathe deeply from your abdomen, getting as much fresh air into your lungs as possible."

Ben nodded. "Okay." Ben took a deep breath.

"That's good. Excellent!" Hux commented with an encouraging smile.

Ben smiled in return. It felt nice to have Hux believe in him and be happy with him. (I could make him fall in love with you,) Kylo told him inside his head.

Ben started breathing harder. "No, no, no," he mumbled to himself.

Hux put a hand on his knee. "Is it Kylo?" he asked in worry.

Ben nodded. "He's just talking to me right now."

(Perhaps I should take my turn inside that body,) Kylo mused.

"No!" Ben shouted as he stood and swung as though trying to strike an invisible assailant.

Hux stood and grabbed his wrist. "Ben, it's alright. Shhh, I promise. We're going to fight him together." Hux led him back to the bench and sat down, Ben closely beside him. "Now, I know you want to be rid of him, so you need to get yourself calm. That's what he does, he riles you up so he can slip in. Now, again, a deep breath."

Ben followed his instructions. (Isn't that cute? He still thinks he can help you get rid of me. I will ALWAYS be here, Ben. I promise you that.)

"Close your eyes if it will help you focus better," Hux suggested.

Ben nodded and did so. (You'll never be rid of me, Ben. You need me,) Kylo taunted.

(Deep breath,) Ben told himself as he did it. His heart was racing. He wanted this one victory over Kylo.

"Here," Hux said as he took Ben's hands. Ben didn't think his heart could pound any faster, but once Hux's cool skin touched his warm flesh, his heart sped up. "One hand here," he instructed as he put Ben's left hand on his chest, "and the other here." He placed Ben's right hand on his stomach. "Focus on the movements of your hands as you breath. Don't think about Kylo. Listen to my voice and breath. Feel how your right hand is moving? And your left is hardly at all. Very good."

(Keep talking,) Ben thought. (Your voice is so melodic.)

"How are you feeling?" Hux asked.

"Good," Ben answered. And he was. He felt great! And Kylo was gone! He took one last deep breath and then opened his eyes. "Wow, that really worked."

Hux smiled at him knowingly. "I told you, Ben, I know what I'm doing." He then stood up and offered his hand to him. Ben grabbed it and he pulled him to his feet. "Now, there's more to it than that and we will go over it more, but I think we ought to go inside. I think it might rain."

"Okay," Ben agreed and and followed Hux inside.

That night, Ben wrote in his journal.

June 22nd  
'Dr. Hux showed me some deep breathing exercises today. I really think they helped. I was able to fight off Kylo! I really think Hux... Dr. Hux is going to be able to help me.

'I've been here almost a month now, no one has come to see me. Not Mom or Dad or even...'

Ben paused. He hadn't realized how much it bothered him that she hadn't come to see him.

'Rey. We've been best friends since we were kids, from the day Luke adopted her, I just knew we were going to be friends forever. Why hasn't she come to see me? Luke wouldn't keep her away. Would he?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes friends with another resident. He meets with Dr. Peavy for the first time. Hux is once again called into Snoke's office. And special visitor shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter before the weekend is out. Enjoy!

Ben tried to pay attention during group. He really wanted to start trying, especially after the success he'd had with Hux. He'd promised Ben that he would work more with him on deep breathing exercises, but he would be gone the next few days, as was his rotation.

After group, Ben would be seeing Dr. Peavy. It was the first day he'd get to work with him. He was still a bit hesitant, seeing as he hadn't cared much for Dr. Canady, but Hux had assured him time and again that Peavy was preferable to Canady.

"Today," Dr. Unamo began, "I'd like to break you up into pairs and have you take the time to listen to your partner and how their treatment is going. You then in turn will have the opportunity to do the same."

Ben wasn't surprised when he was partnered with Thannison. After their first encounter, Ben simply tried to avoid him, but it seemed his luck had ran out. They both grabbed their chairs and moved away from the group.

Ben spoke first, "So, how's it going?"

Thannison wouldn't look at him. He shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He sighed. "It's getting better."

"That's good," Ben said sincerely.

"How about you?" Thannison asked.

Ben nodded. "It's getting better too."

"That's good," Thannison replied as he continued staring off into the distance. "They've been fucking around with my meds," he explained. "They're trying to find the right one for me, that won't give me adverse side affects and shit." He began bouncing his leg. "But Dr. Hux is really great. He checks in with me regularly and all that so, you know. He's pretty nice."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Thannison began scratching at his arm absent-mindedly. "This last round of drugs they gave me has gotten me all antsy. I mean, they been working pretty good with my delusions and shit, but I just can't seem to sit still." He finally looked at Ben. "They got you medicated yet?"

Ben shook his head. "I think Hux thinks he can fix me without them."

Thannison nodded as he looked away. "What's it like? Having a voice in your head?"

Ren shook his head. "I don't hear voices-"

"Right, right, you're a split personality. Got just the one?"

"Yeah."

Thannison looked at him with a smile. "Man or woman?"

Ben laughed. "Man."

"He someone famous or something?"

This made Ben laugh again. "No, just a guy."

Thannison smiled and nodded. "So, what's it like? Like, is it like being possessed or something?"

"Well, I've never been possessed," Ben joked. "But that's a good way to describe it. Sometimes it's like I can see and hear everything, but I have no control. Other times I'm like, locked away in some dark corner of my mind."

Thannison shook his head. "I can't imagine, bro. I mean, I know I'm crazy, but that's just... Well, crazy."

Ben laughed even harder. It felt good to laugh like that again. They talked casually until their time was up. After group, Thannison asked Ben if he wanted to join him in the rec room.

Ben sighed. "I can't. I'm in a secure room and can only leave for therapy."

"Oh, you're a 'danger to yourself and others'?" Thannison questioned with quotation fingers.

Ben scoffed. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll come visit you," Thannison suggested. "You do lunch in your room then?" Ben nodded. "Than I'll join you for lunch!" Thannison paused. "If you'd like the company?"

Ben smiled. "I would."

Thannison smiled. "Cool, I'll see you at lunch!" He then took off down the hall.

Ben sighed as he watched his new found friend leave. He looked beside himself and saw the security guard who was escorting him to his next appointment. Mitaka, he was sure was his name. He was small compared to Ben and he had a permanent scowl which contrasted against his boyish features. "I'm following YOU," Ben reminded him. Mitaka didn't say a word as he led him down the hall, up two flights on the elevator and to the office of Dr. Peavy.

Mitaka knocked and he called inside. An older man stood at a bookshelf, looking over the selections, with an open book in his hands. "Ah, Ben!" He closed the book and set it on his desk. He extended his hand to him. "It's nice to finally meet you. Come in." He looked at the security guard and said sternly, "Dopheld, wait outside."

The man grumbled under his breath as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sometimes I think that man suffers from a minor case of paranoia. He's always suspicious about things." Peavy offered Ben a place on the small sofa there in his office. "Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?"

Ben longed for a good cup of coffee, but he'd discussed with Hux just the other day that caffeine was probably not a great choice, since increased heart rate could give Kylo a small crack to get in through. "Some water would be nice."

Peavy went to a small mini fridge and retrieved two bottles of water, handing one to Ben before he sat down on the other side of the sofa. "So, Dr. Hux has given me all of his notes, with your permission of course." He opened his bottle of water and took a drink. "He said you didn't get along with Dr. Canady."

Ben shook his head as he looked down at the water bottle in his hands. "No, not really."

"Understandably," Peavy replied. "He's an egocentric arse hole." Ben looked up, shocked at hearing a professional man talk about a colleague like that. Peavy laughed. "We've been practicing medicine together for some time. I've never taken a liking to him. We all know what an awful man he is but," he shrugged, "Snoke has a soft spot for the old fool, so he's kept him around."

"Snoke is the head of the Institute?" Ben asked.

Peavy nodded. "That he is." Changing the subject he said, "Now, Hux was saying that he did some deep breathing exercises with you. How was that?"

"It worked pretty well actually," Ben answered. "I was a little surprised."

Peavy chuckled. "Well, Armitage is good at his job. Oops, I mean, Dr. Hux."

(Armitage?) Ben thought to himself. (That's a strange name, but I think it suits him.)

"He's helped me a lot," Ben replied.

"That's good! I know he wishes he could do more. The man has a big heart."

They talked for some time, very casually. Ben felt like he was having a conversation with his grandfather. Though Ben couldn't compare Dr. Peavy to his own grandfather, since he'd never met the man, it still much felt that way.

"Well, well, won't you look at the time? We've been at it for over two hours now. Time for lunch."

"Really?" Ben was surprised.

"Yes," Peavy answered as he stood up. "Guess it's back to your room then?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll talk to Hux when he's back about letting you have a little more freedom to walk around," Peavy suggested as they both stood and he walked Ben to the door. "I don't think you're really as much of a danger to anyone as you were when you first arrived."

(Yes,) Kylo said. (We would LOVE to be able to roam more.)

Ben stopped and closed his eyes. He put a hand on his chest and the other as his stomach. He took a deep breath. "He's trying to get in, isn't he?" Peavy asked. Ben nodded and continued to breathe deeply. "Take your time."

Ben continued to take deep breaths. He focused on the way his hand on his stomach moved with each inhale and exhale. It was strange, he could still feel Kylo's presence, but it was more like just a dull ache in his head rather than the typical throbbing pain. He continued breathing until his heart had slowed and Kylo was gone. He opened his eyes and smiled at Peavy. "It worked."

Peavy smiled. "That's wonderful! I'll make sure to let Dr. Hux know! He'll be thrilled!" Peavy walked with him back to his room, excusing Mitaka. "I've never much cared for that particular security guard," Peavy explained as they made their way back to Ben's room. "Especially after how he treated Dr. Hux and their date."

Ben stopped. "Hux dated him?"

Peavy shook his head. "Dopheld asked him out on a date. Hux accepted, but knew there was nothing there within the first ten minutes. Dopheld was rather heated about it." They continued walking.

(Hux is gay?! Maybe... No, that's stupid. Cured or not, I'll always have been just his patient.)

(I keep trying to tell you,) Kylo chimed in, (I could make him fall for us.)

(There is no US!) Ben shouted back in his head. Peavy was still talking to him, but he was so focused on Kylo that he didn't hear it.

(Ben, you wound me!)

Ben stopped again and grabbed Peavy's arm. "Is something the matter?" he asked in genuine concern.

Ben closed his eyes. "He's trying to get in!" He pulled his hand away and started hitting his head. "I want him out!"

"Ben?!" he heard Hux's voice call. The next thing he knew, he was shoved against the wall, with the weight of another man. Ben opened his eyes to see Hux had pressed him against the wall, grabbing his hands and pinning them next to his head.

(Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! I can't calm down. Not like this!)

"Ben," Hux whispered calmly, "I've got you. You're safe here. Alright? I need you to breathe. Just through your nose. In and out. Deep breaths, Ben. There you go, yes, just like that."

(Kiss him,) Kylo encouraged. (He's begging you to.)

"Stop it!" Ben shouted. "Get out!" He started thrashing to get out of Hux's grip, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Ben! I need you to listen to me! Kylo is pushing you, remember? He wants you to lose control so he can take over!"

Ben stopped moving and began sobbing. "I just want him gone!"

"Shh, I know," Hux whispered. "But attacking yourself isn't going to help. Please, Ben, I don't want to see you hurt." Hux pulled him into his arms and let him sob on his shoulder. "Shh, it's all alright now. I promise, Ben. I'm here, shh."

Eventually, Ben had finished crying. He pulled away and looked at Hux. "What... What are you doing here? I thought this was your off day."

Hux smiled. "It is. I'll be gone tomorrow and the day after. I was coming in to grab lunch with one of the nurses." He stroked Ben's hair tenderly. "I'm glad I was able to be here to help you."

"I couldn't have manhandled you like that," Peavy piped in. He laughed. "I'm too old to be THAT helpful."

Hux looked over at him and smiled. "Back in your prime you would have done no less." He looked back at Ben. "Are you okay now?" Ben nodded. "Good. Why don't you come to lunch with me and Miss Phasma-"

"I have plans to have lunch Thannison," Ben interrupted.

"Ah, you've made friends with him!" Hux said excitedly as they began walking down the halls again. "Good, Thann could use a good friend."

Thannison was waiting outside Ben's door as they approached, with two lunch trays. "Dr. Hux? What are you doing here?"

"It seems you people have all forgotten I AM employed here," he teased. "I was just stopping in to have lunch with Phasma," he explained.

"Oh, good," Thannison said with a smile. "She's a lovely, I mean, a wonderful, well, um that is, a really great nurse."

Ben smiled. (Looks like someone may have a bit of a crush.)

Hux smiled. "She is that." He opened Ben's door and everyone stepped inside. "I'm glad to see that the two of you have become more acquainted."

"Me too," Thannison said as he set the lunch trays on a side table. "I may have given Ben some flack his first couple of days in group."

Ben smiled. "Water under the bridge."

Hux's smile broadened. "Good, well, I'm late for my lunch date. I'll grab a security guard to sit with you."

Ben sighed. He knew that after his outburst, Peavy wouldn't be asking Hux to give Ben more freedom. As though reading his thoughts he said, "Uh, actually, Doctor, I was thinking perhaps Ben was no longer in need of being under constant supervision."

Ben looked at him in surprise. (Really?! Even after THAT?!)

Hux nodded. "I was actually considering it for when I came back on duty, but if you'd like to get that put through, you have my permission."

"Really?!" Ben asked excitedly.

"There are still limits," Hux pointed out. "You'll have complete access to THIS floor alone. Your room door will remain open through out the day, but at night you will be secured inside. Are we clear?" Ben nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me," he said with a nod of his head and then he left.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Peavy said to Ben and Thannison.

"Dr. Peavy?" Ben called before he left. "Why? I mean, after my outburst, did you still-"

"Because it's the natural progression, Ben," he answered with a kind smile. "Yes, you are still susceptible to an attack, but that's why there are orderlies and security guards and nurses all about." He patted Ben on the shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Ben and Thannison said good bye. "I'm so excited for you!" Thannison said. "After lunch, I am gonna show you EVERYTHING!"

Ben smiled to himself. Things seemed to finally be looking up.

***********************

On Hux's first day back, he was immediately called in to Snoke's office. He sighed. He was sure he knew what this was about. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. He stepped inside once Snoke told him to enter.

"Sit," he ordered sternly. Hux sat without a word. Snoke sighed. "Armitage, I am very lenient with you for many reasons. Your family's monetary contribution to our institution for one thing. But also because you're a damn good doctor." Snoke sighed again as he sat back in his chair. "You're too physical with your patient, Ben Solo."

"With all due respect, sir," Hux finally spoke, "if you're referring to the incident from a few days ago, I held him down to keep him from hurting himself, just like any security guard or orderly would do. He then needed human compassion and I allowed him to cry on my shoulder while I embraced him. Maybe I AM too physical with my patients, but if my sincere love for them is what damns me, then so be it!" Hux hadn't realized he'd gotten so heated about the subject, but he knew it was justified.

Snoke sighed yet again and nodded. "Alright. If anyone has a problem with it, you can tell them I've spoken with you about it. You may go."

"Thank you, sir," Hux replied as he stood and left the office. He went back to the nurse's station to get the charts on his patients.

"So," Phasma said with a smile, "how'd it go?"

"Well, I'm not fired, yet."

Phasma chuckled. "You know Snoke would never fire you. He'd risk losing your father's financial support."

Hux scoffed. "Well, I can't hide behind my father for the rest of my life." They both turned their heads as they heard someone yelling down the hall. Hux and Phasma made their way there.

"I want to see him, God damn it!" a slight dark haired woman yelled at the receptionist. "You can't keep him from me!"

"I'm sorry," the receptionist replied. "I need to call his doctor to make sure it's safe for him to have visitors."

"Of course it's safe!" she yelled. "You're the ones poisoning him with drugs and trying to make him into someone and something he's not. Now, I demand you let me see him immediately!"

"Excuse me!" Hux called as he approached. "I'm Dr. Hux. What seems to be the matter?"

The woman turned to him, fire burning in her eyes. "You've taken him from me! And I want to see him!"

"Whom?" Hux asked calmly.

"Ben Solo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for Thannison to become a much bigger role, but it felt right and I am pretty happy with it. I hope you all are as well :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins visiting Ben. Ben continues to work toward recovery and eventual release. Hux admits something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been FOREVER since I updated, but I promise I have not forgotten or abandoned this fic. Those of you who write know how life and other fics take precedence sometimes. I will try to update more regularly. Promise!

Hux escorted the young woman to Ben's room. He wasn't sure he'd even be in there, since he now had the freedom to roam the floor. He seemed to stay close to his room any way though. Hux figured it was a safe bet Ben would be there.

The door was open, but Hux knocked on it before he stepped inside. Ben was there indeed. Hux wasn't surprised in the least that Thannison was there with him. They were sitting on the bed together, playing a card game.

They both looked over as Hux stepped inside. Ben smiled at him, then his face beamed and he nearly jumped off the bed. "Rey!" he shouted. He ran over to them and pulled the girl into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Ben, I'm so sorry! I came as soon as I heard. Han and Leia wouldn't tell me anything." She pulled away and looked Ben in the eyes, wiping the tears that had fallen down his face. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise!"

Hux cleared his throat. "Ben still has a way to go in his therapy-"

"Ben doesn't need therapy," Rey snarled. "He needs to come home."

Ben pulled away. "Rey, I need to be here," he said as he looked down at the floor. "I need help."

Rey reached up and put her hand on his cheek tenderly. "No, you don't. We've talked about this. You're a man with two souls."

Thannison giggled. "I've never heard of a split personality described like that before."

Rey glared at him. Then to Ben she added, "I'm going to see what I can do about getting you home."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Hux commented. "The only way Ben will be able to leave is with written consent of his primary doctor, which is me, and a second qualified physician."

"You can't keep him here,"Rey growled.

"On the contrary, I can. Ben is still considered a danger to himself and those around him. Until I can help him have better control over Kylo, he can't-"

"Why can't you people leave Kylo alone!" Rey shouted. "His soul resides in the same body as Ben's soul. Why do you think Ben's soul is more important?!"

Hux let go of a deep breath. He was getting tired of this. "BEN is a person, he has a disorder that causes him to think there's another being that resides within him. He doesn't need people like you encouraging his disorder to continue. He'll never be able to heal that way."

"You can't keep me from him," Rey replied with anger.

"Yes, I can. If I deem it necessary for his recovery, I can have you barred from visiting him."

"Hux?" Ben called for his attention. Hux looked over at him. There were tears in his eyes. "Please, don't do that. I want her to come see me. It's important to me."

"I understand, Ben," Hux replied. "But she may be a hindrance to your recovery."

Ben shook his head. "I don't agree with her. I know you're right. Kylo doesn't exist. It's all in my head. And I need you to help me learn to stay in control of it."

"Ben," Rey chimed in, "you don't really believe that. Do you?"

Ben looked over at her and nodded. "I do."

Rey sighed. "I still think you're wrong, but I won't pressure you into my beliefs." She grabbed his hand. "I'm still going to do all I can to get you out of here as soon as possible."

Ben smiled at her. "Okay."

Rey started coming to see Ben almost every day. Hux still didn't care for her, but Ben seemed to be doing much better since she'd come around.

"Your cousin has been coming around quite often," Hux noted as they took their daily walk on the grounds.

"Yeah," Ben replied. "She's my best friend. I'm glad she started coming."

"It seems to have done you well to see her." Ben smiled at Hux. Hux realized how much he enjoyed that smile. Changing the subject he said, "Thannison should be leaving soon."

Ben frowned. "Yeah, he mentioned that." He paused. "And he won't be able to come and visit?"

Hux shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's in his best interest that he not have to come back here unless he's relapsed. I would worry his visiting might trigger one."

Ben nodded. "That makes sense." He looked glum as they continued to walk.

"You've become rather close, the two of you. Haven't you?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to who gets what I'm going through."

Hux nodded in agreement. "How are you handling your medications? Any side effects?"

Ben shook his head. "No, not really. I've been tired a lot more, but that's about all I've really noticed."

"That's good," Hux assured him. "Sometimes it can take several months to figure out the correct medication and proper dosage for a person."

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

Hux put a hand on Ben's arm. "Are you alright?"

Ben shrugged. "Guess I'm just a little jealous of Thannison and his getting out."

"Well," Hux said as he pulled his hand away and continued walking, "if he doesn't keep up on his medication, he'll be back sooner than any of us would like."

"Thannison has to be on medication for the rest of his life?"

"I really SHOULDN'T be discussing him with you."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course."

Hux decided to change the subject. "When was the last time Kylo spoke to you?"

Ben thought on it. "It's been almost a month now."

"That's good!" Hux exclaimed.

Ben shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't seem thrilled at that prospect."

Ben sighed. "I guess, I'm just worried he's gonna come back. Like, the meds are gonna stop working or the relaxation stuff won't help."

"You know, Ben, you're actually doing quite well," Hux assured him. "I've seen very few patients to overcome their disorder so quickly."

Ben sighed. "It doesn't feel quick to me."

"Ben," Hux said his name kindly. He stopped walking and turned to him. Ben stopped as well, but continued to stare at the ground. He grabbed his hand as he repeated his name. "Ben, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've overcome so much in the few months you've been here!" Hux looked down at the ground. "I have a meeting with Dr. Peavy later this week and I was going to bring up the idea of releasing you."

Ben's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Hux looked at him and nodded. "In all reality, I should have brought it up weeks ago, but I... I've grown rather fond of you, Ben," he said as he gently stared rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand.

Ben smiled. "I'm really fond of you too," he whispered back. "Maybe, after I leave, we could, I don't know, maybe, get together some time? Maybe?"

Hux smiled. "I would like that, Ben." Hux finally pulled his hand away and started walking again. "But for the time being, let's get you better."

********************************************************

The next day, Rey was sitting with Ben in his room chatting away. He didn't really hear a thing she said though, he was thinking about Hux and what he'd said the day before.

Rey snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Ben, hello, are listening?"

Ben shook his head, coming out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Rey inquired.

Ben tried to hold back his smile. "Just stuff."

"Come on, Ben!" Rey whined at him as she shook his shoulder. "Tell me!?" she begged.

Ben could feel himself turning red. "I don't think I can. I don't want anyone to get in trouble. But, Hux said they may release me soon."

"Ben, that's exciting news! You're not planning on going back to your apartment, are you? Poe is still there, isn't he? You guys DID break up, didn't you?"

Ben nodded as he felt his heart sink down in his chest. "Yeah, we did. We're done. I don't know, maybe stay with Mom and Dad until I can find my own place."

Rey sighed. "I'd invite you to stay with me, but I'm still with my dad, so. Hey, maybe we should find a place together!?" Rey suggested excitedly.

Ben smiled. "That would be cool. I think I need to find a job though. I don't know if they'll hire me back at the factory."

"I'm sure you still have a job there," Rey replied. "They can't fire you because you went to the hospital."

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I'll find out.

As Ben fell asleep that night, he imagined what it would be like to be back in the real world. How different it would feel. Then he thought of Hux. He'd been with Poe for so long, it was difficult to imagine himself with anyone else.

When he first met Poe, he was all of thirteen years old. Poe was twenty, had just finished at a trade school where he'd studied mechanics. He was offered a job with the shop he's dad ran. Ben would walk to his dad's shop after school and that day he knew his life would never be the same.

"Ben, kiddo!" his dad called to him as he walked inside. "Want you to meet my new guy, Poe. Poe, this is my son, Ben."

Poe extended a grease-covered hand. "Nice to meet you. You're as handsome a fellow as your dad."

Ben felt his face flush. "Nice to meet you too," he managed to mumble. "Um, excuse me." He then made his way to the restroom. He locked himself in the stall and willed himself to think of ANYTHING except that dark haired man. If he hadn't known he was gay before, he certainly did now.

He knew there was no use, he'd have to take care of it. Ben thought about that as he palmed himself now, thinking about Hux. With Poe, Kylo was there egging him on, but now there was nothing in his head except his own thoughts.

He imagined them going on a date and then Hux taking him back to his apartment. He envisioned Hux would attempt to be a complete gentlemen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Ren would just press him against the wall and kiss him. There would be no time for games. He'd tear Hux's nice button shirt right off of him, buttons flying everywhere, but neither of them would care. Ren would wrap his arms around him and lift him up, while Hux would wrap his legs around his waist for support. "Bedroom is right behind you," he'd manage between heated kisses. Ren would then make his way there.

He'd drop Hux on the bed and then stand back to peel off his shirt, while Hux sat up on his elbows and watched hungrily. "God, Ben, you are beautiful."

Ben would smile coyly and then, as seductively as possible, take off the rest of his clothes. "I want you to suck it," he'd whisper as he'd give himself a feel solid tugs. Hux would almost immediately drop to his knees in front of him. He'd rest his hands on his hips as a licked the underside of his cock. Ren would drop his head back and sigh in pleasure. "Oh, Hux," he'd whisper. He'd grab his red locks and gently tug on them. Finally it would be took much and he'd pulled Hux off of him. "No, I want to finish in you."

Hux would smile up at him. "I never thought you'd ask."

Ben finished as he imagined finishing inside Hux. He dropped his head back with a sigh of satisfaction. He cleaned himself up and went to sleep.

********************************************************

"So, how are things going?" Dr. Peavy asked as they sat in office together.

Ben enjoyed visiting with Peavy. His office was so welcoming. He sipped from his coffee as he listened to Ben's answer. "Pretty good actually. Hux and I discussed a release date."

"Yes, he told me about that. How do you feel about it?"

Ben stared down at his decaffeinated coffee. "Scared. Excited. A mix of a lot of things."

"Let's talk about them," Peavy suggested. "What excites you the most?"

Ben smiled. He looked up at him as he answered, "Getting back to normal. Being with my family." Ben sighed. "I'm looking forward to going home."

Peavy nodded with a smile. "I can imagine." He paused. "What scares you about being released?"

Ben sighed as he leaned back in seat. "So much. I mean, there's the fear that I'll relapse and end up back here. I'm scared I won't be able to cope out there in the real world." Ben looked down at his mug again. "I'm just scared it's all been in vain."

"Those are all legitimate concerns," Peavy replied. "But you have to remember to take it one day at a time. Thinking too far ahead will cause you anxiety and you may find yourself in a relapse. I know you'll do fine. Just remember everything Dr. Hux and I have taught you and don't forget to take your medication and you'll fo fine."

Ben looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ben have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since so updated. Between life and other fics I haven't given this the attention it deserves, but I promise I haven't forgotten about it. I think maybe doing shorter chapters will help with updating more frequently. We'll see. Hopr you enjoy!

"Hux, are you insane?" Phasma nearly yelled at him over lunch. "You can't SEE a patient!"

"He's not a patient anymore," Hux defended. "He was released a week ago."

Phasma gave him a doubtful look. "It's still completely unprofessional."

Hux rolled his eyes. "It's completely fine. I even have Snoke's approval."

"Really?"

"I asked him how much trouble I could get into for going out with a previous patient and he said if they've been discharged then no one else has any ground to stand on."

Phasma sat back in her chair. "I still think it's a bad idea."

Hux shook his head with a smile. "It'll be fine."

*******

"So, are you exited?" Rey asked Ben as she did her make-up in the bathroom.

Ben chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous, though."

She glanced over at her cousin with a smile. "You'll be fine. You already know he's into. That's the hardest part of a first date. Trying to figure out if there's any chemistry." She paused. "And BELIEVE me, there's chemistry."

Ben took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you and Adam are willing to come out with us."

Rey waved her hand. "It's nothing! Adam loves going out." She dabbed on her mascara and she was done. "Alright. You ready?" she asked Ben as she turned to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

****************

Rey drove with Ben to pick up her boyfriend, Adam. They then met Hux at the theater. Ben liked Adam well enough, but he was always so touchy with Rey. It seemed he couldn't figure out how to keep his hands off of her.

Ben's heart started racing when he saw Hux standing there in the lobby. He looked completely different in his casual attire. He was in stone-washed jeans and red converses. He wore a simple navy blue T-shirt and a leather jacket. He smiled when he saw Ben.

'Just breathe,' Ben reminded himself. 'Just breathe. In and out. You're okay.'

Hux approached him as they entered the building. Rey, with Adam draped around her, made her way to the ticket booth. "Hey. I already got your ticket," Hux said casually as he handed it to Ben.

"Thanks," Ben replied as he stared down at it, trying to avoid looking at Hux at all costs. "Want to wait for Rey? Or, should we..."

"I think we can go ahead," Hux answered. "Grab seats." They went inside and handed their tickets to the usher. Hux glanced at Ben and asked, "Care for any concessions?"

"Um, no, I'm okay," Ben answered.

Hux smiled. "Well, I'M going to get a soda and some popcorn, if you'd like to share." He paused. "Would you care for a soda as well?"

"Oh, um, sure," Ben answered nervously.

Hux's grin grew. He took Ben by the hand and led him to the counter. Ben had to continue to tell himself to breathe. He really liked Hux and he wanted this to go well. With their food in hand, they made their way to the theater to find seats.

They made small talk as they sat there, waiting for Rey and her boyfriend. When they finally arrived, as expected, Adam was still all over Rey. When she stepped into the aisle ahead of him to grab a seat, he smacked her on the ass. She just giggled and made her way toward Ben. "You are going to love this movie," she whispered to him. "We've seen it, like, five times."

Adam leaned over and added, "Well, we haven't seen much of it, if you know what I mean." He winked. Rey smacked his leg, but laughed.

Ben bit his lip and started tapping his foot. He didn't want to think about what he meant because all he could think about was doing it with Hux.

Hux reached over and gently put his hand on Ben's knee. "You're alright. I promise. Just take a deep breath." Ben nodded and did so. He was glad Hux was able to anchor him.

Before they were even ten minutes into the movie, Rey and Adam were already making out. It made Ben a little uncomfortable, sitting right next to them, but then he turned his attention to Hux. He realized that he hadn't moved his hand away from his knee. Ben took a deep breath and then took his hand in his. His heart began beating with excitement when Hux grabbed it in return. They remained that way through the entire film.

As soon as the credits were rolling, Rey leaned over to Ben and said, "Hey, I know we said we were gonna grab dinner with you, but would it be cool if we take off?" Before Ben could answer, Adam had pulled Rey to her feet. "Thanks, Ben!" she added as she and Adam took off down the steps.

"I thought we were all going to go to dinner together," Hux said confused.

Ben cleared his throat. "Um, I guess they changed their minds." Ben paused and added quietly, "Adam doesn't know how to keep it in his pants."

"Clearly," Hux replied. He stood up and took Ben's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Still interested in dinner?"

Ben smiled. "Sure."

Hux wanted desperately to invite Ben over after dinner, but he wanted to take things slowly.

"I had a good time tonight," Ben said when Hux parked outside his apartment to drop him off.

Hux smiled. "I'm glad. I did as well."

Ben leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle and almost shy in a way. Hux kissed him back, tenderly. Ben pulled away and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Hux sighed heavily. "God, yes, I do, but I can't. I mean, I shouldn't." He felt Ben pull away slightly. "We should take this slowly, Ben. You've only been out of the hospital a couple of weeks now. You need to readjust to life before we complicate it any more."

"You're not a complication, Hux. I REALLY like you."

"And I like YOU as well, but Ben. I want to take this slowly. Is that alright?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah." He smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Text me and maybe we can go out again."

Hux smiled. "I most certainly do. And I absolutely will."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If I see a great interest in this particular fic, I will put more focus on it. Feel free to check out some of my other work too :)
> 
> Just realized there is a bunch of dialogue that was missing between Kylo and Ben! Working on fixing it asap.


End file.
